


Golden

by lonelywalker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Snowharrick, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/pseuds/lonelywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could say we’ve had a complex relationship for quite a while.”</p><p>Caitlin, Jay, and Harry settle into domesticity on Earth-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

There’s something golden about the light on Earth-2. Harrison likes to explain why, usually when they’re stargazing on the roof with a glass or two of wine, but the exact reasons involving UV wavelengths pale in comparison to just how beautiful the sun is when it streams through the glass walls of their bedroom every morning. Back home she’d been an early riser since forever, always first at school, barely even sleep-deprived during her hospital rotations. Lately she’s been growing to love lazy mornings.

“Hey…”

Jay plants a soft kiss behind her ear, curls around her, his body warm and smooth, golden just like the sunshine. He likes sleep just as much as she does. Must be a speedster thing.

She turns her head to kiss him back. “When did you get in?”

“Not so late. Everything in Coast City wrapped up earlier than I expected. I thought you would still be up.”

“Mm, long day.” She’d dragged Harry away from his desk early enough that they could have dinner with Jesse, but it had still been a day full of projects and meetings, deadlines and arguments. Being the voice of reason is never easy when there are no reasonable options.

Jay cups her breast, thumb stroking idly over the nipple. “Everything okay?”

She’s proven to him that she can take care of herself in more ways than one, but she still likes the protective note in his voice, the way his big, muscular body envelops hers, his hand straying down to feel the slight swell of her belly. “Everything’s great.”

“Where’s the little angry guy?” Jay asks after a moment. She’s never not going to find that funny, the way Harry dwarfs most people at the lab, played basketball in college, and is still by default the short one whenever Jay’s around. 

“You know he has to check in.” Jay might be the one with superspeed, but Harry’s the one who fidgets, who can’t sit still, who’s up at dawn with a mug of coffee to keep tabs on email, stocks, reports from the night shift. “And he goes running.” While talking to one of his many assistants by phone.

“He should have better things to do…”

She shifts back just a little, just enough to feel the hardness of him pressing against her. He drops his hand lower.

Jay had been the uncomplicated kind of man she’d needed in the months after the pain of Ronnie’s second death had begun to fade. A hero. A genuinely nice guy. A knight in shining armor. But she’d never even managed to kiss him before Harry burst in. On the surface, Harry was everything Jay was not: a darker, reckless force. Who’d grabbed a gun and gone to face down a demon. Who’d saved her from a giant gorilla. Who was, in some moments, so sweet and joyful that she knew she wanted him, and hated herself for it. 

Coming back to the lab alone the night they defeated Vandal Savage, meaning to check on Harry’s recovery from his bullet wound, she’d found them wrapped in each other on the med bed, Jay’s hips moving fast, Harry’s knuckles white as he gripped the sheets…

“You’re going to tear out those stitches,” she’d said, because they’d seen her immediately and just quietly slinking away wasn’t an option.

“This is my fault.” Jay rolled off Harry, holding up a hand as he tried to cover them both with the blanket. “I shouldn’t have… He’s all doped up. He didn’t know what he was doing.”

Harry was staring at him as if he were insane. “Like hell I didn’t. Are you _trying_ to get your girlfriend mad at you?”

“ _My_ girlfriend?” Jay frowned at him. Frowned at Caitlin. “I thought… you two aren’t…?”

“And _you_ two aren’t either?” Harry laughed and laid his head back against the pillow. “Well, now I wish I’d made a move. How did we both strike out, Garrick?”

Caitlin set her bag down on the Cortex control station, slipping off her coat. She was just going to check those stitches, she told herself. “Because neither of you actually tried to play, I’m guessing.”

“Got us there.”

Jay awkwardly reached for his boxers, struggling to put them on under the blanket. She thought about telling him she’d already seen everything in her full-body scans. “Caitlin, this, it’s not…” She could still see the hard length of him tenting his shorts. “We…”

“You could say we’ve had a complex relationship for quite a while.” Harry, amused, was staying right where he was, a shimmer of sweat on him that might’ve been his, might not have been.

“Complex, meaning?” Surprisingly, the gauze on his chest was still a pristine white when she checked it.

“Meaning the times we’ve fucked outnumber the times we’ve given each other bloody noses, but not by much.” Harry glanced at Jay. “And that he leaves me high and dry just because a beautiful woman walks into the room.”

 _Beautiful_. What she’d been thinking both of them were, with their muscled bodies, messy hair, Harry’s striking eyes and Jay’s kiss-me lips. Her eyes met Jay’s. “What does he like?” she asked.

Jay’s lips parted. He looked at Harry. Back at her. Breathed out and visibly relaxed. Smiled. “How about we find out together?”

It’s been more than a year since then, full of fights and near-misses, but mostly with the three of them ending up back at her place, crammed into her bed. She never minded the stuffy heat, the entwined limbs. They made her feel safe. Safe and loved, like someone with Harry’s face had told her what now seems like a very long time ago.

After Zoom had been defeated and they’d rescued Jesse, she’d decided to go back to Earth-2 with them. Earth-2 needed its Flash, and Harry couldn’t stay in a world that thought he was both dead and a murderer. Barry, Cisco, Iris, and Joe made a good team, with Henry filling in as their on-site doctor. They would be fine without her, but she knew she wouldn’t be fine at all without her boys.

It had been a culture shock at first, not because Central City on Earth-2 was so very different, but because both Jay and Harry were public heroes there. Stars. The two men in her bed weren’t just members of a covert team anymore. It was like she was sleeping with the world’s top sports star and entrepreneur all at once. Cameras were snapping. When she began work as the new head of bioengineering at S.T.A.R. Labs – a place buzzing with activity she hadn’t seen on Earth-1 in years – people cared who she was. They cared even more when Harry held her hand in public, took her to gala dinners, and introduced her as his partner. When her pregnancy became obvious, just a few weeks ago, there had been photos and articles in the city newspapers, talk about how much of Harry’s fortune the baby would inherit, together with pseudo-psychological nonsense on grieving-widower Harrison Wells finally starting a new family… She’d joked about ducking back through the portal to Earth-1 just so she could be boring and anonymous again.

No one knew about Jay’s part in all of this, which was the way Jay wanted it. Harry was rich and carefree enough not to give a damn if the world knew he liked men (there had always been rumors anyway) or had two live-in lovers. But the Flash always had enemies, and Jay preferred to preserve his image as a loner for their protection. Particularly now that the baby was coming. Particularly because the press would go wild over the possibility it was biologically Jay’s.

It’ll probably be obvious once the baby’s born, especially if the kid leaves lightning trails all over the house, but for now she doesn’t want to know. Not even if Jay worries a metahuman child might hurt her, not even if Harry hates not knowing _anything_. Regardless of biology, this child will be theirs together. God knows what they’re going to do about surnames.

Jay’s already inside her when Harry wanders into the bedroom, wiping sweat from his forehead, glasses askew. “Morning,” he says. “You two have no patience.”

“You’re always late,” Jay counters.

Their sex life has always been regular and intense. That first time in the Cortex had reminded her that she was still young and still _needed_ it badly, and Jay constantly buzzes with energy, having no refractory time to speak of. Harry’s older and only human, but he’s never not kept up, or been happy to watch them.

Now they’re spooning, Jay raising her leg, rocking inside her, nice and gentle and relaxed. Perfect for a Sunday morning. Since the morning sickness stopped, she’s needed it more, just the feeling of one of them inside her. She likes to be filled.

“Not all of us get abs from the speed force, Garrick. Some of us actually have to work for them.” Harry strips off his black S.T.A.R. Labs tee. Despite his very, _very_ nice body, she’s never not going to notice the scar over his heart, or the silver-white slash mark at his side. 

Caitlin reaches out to him. “Come here.”

She thinks of them as hot and cold, day and night, but Harry’s warm too when he settles down beside her – the bed is much bigger than the one at her old apartment – and kisses her, kisses Jay over her shoulder. He caresses her breasts, heavier and more sensitive now, and she curls her fingers around him, sighing when Jay thrusts a little harder, catches just the right spot. Harry ducks his head, cups her breast and licks the nipple, his breath hot, taking it into his mouth. Her cunt tightens around Jay’s cock and Jay grunts, “Your goddamn mouth, Wells.”

Harry’s goddamn mouth is one of the things she loves about him. His biting wit and the smiles that light up his eyes, yes. But also the way he kisses, suckles at her breasts, brings her off with his tongue… She’s burning there now, pressing against his hip with every thrust of Jay’s, wanting to beg him to touch her, not wanting to stop the liquid flood of pleasure from what he’s doing now, his cock quickly hard in her hand.

She reaches her free hand back, grabbing Jay’s hip, pulling him into her. Maybe that’ll help, though she knows it’ll just make it worse. “Oh God… I…”

“Jesus, Wells. Stop fucking around and give her what she needs.”

Harry smiles around her nipple. “What? It’s good for the baby, isn’t it?”

“You’re not good for anything except getting her off.”

Harry shares a conspiratorial glance with her and flips around so his head is between her legs. “Must be nice having that thick cock inside you, huh? And I guess his penis isn’t bad either.”

“I swear to _God_ , Harrison.”

“Shh, big guy. Don’t I always take care of you?”

Her hips jerk the moment his tongue touches her. He doesn’t _need_ to be good the way she needs it now, the way she’s aching, radiating heat, Jay’s cock so goddamn close to taking her all the way… She can sense his smile as he licks her, sucks her clit, Jay’s thrusts pushing her into Harry’s tongue… She holds her breath, letting that glorious moment of tension last before she’s just absolutely gone, shaking, her fingers tangled tightly in Harry’s hair, _daring_ him to stop before she’s ready. And then there’s Jay, breathing hard, then coming hard with a violent jerk of his hips, gasping “Cait, Jesus…”

“Hm,” Harry says, getting up to his knees eventually, licking his lips and scratching his mess of hair when she and Jay are just a hot, sticky mess of limbs. “Aren’t you two a pretty picture?”

“Get over here, you idiot.” Jay yawns and stretches. “Let me get you off before you start whining.”

Harry lays a hand on his cock, still hard, still wanting, and his eyes meet Caitlin’s. “More?” he asks, his voice soft. 

She feels guilty for asking. Dirty. Shameful, for needing them both so badly. She nods.

“I assume the Scarlet Speedster can go again?” Harry gives Jay’s thigh a friendly shove. “Get the lube.”

They don’t do this often, but she loves it when they do, when Harry pushes inside her, holding her, kissing her, and then sits back onto Jay’s fingers opening him up. She loves feeling Harry shiver with that sensation, loves seeing his eyes widen when Jay slides in. And she loves the tender way Jay kisses Harry’s neck, wraps arms around him as Harry squeezes his eyes closed and just _breathes_. Harry’s hand moves to feel the curve of her belly. Their baby. “Okay?” he asks.

Her hand is tight on his. “You feel incredible.”

One of the things that’s always impressed her about Harry is how impeccably polite he can be at work and in public, sitting down with groups of kids and never once saying a single thing out of line. Even in arguments he’ll hold his tongue, will smile and say _thank you_ through his teeth. When Jay Garrick is fucking him, though, he swears like an entire ship of sailors.

She can feel Jay through him, the way Jay forces him into her, forces the breath out of him. They’d loved each other and hated each other long before she met them, and this is something old meeting something new, when Jay whispers in Harry’s ear about how beautiful she is, how much she loves his cock, how well she needs to be fucked. Needs him deep. Needs his come. She slides a hand down, rubbing her clit, still wet with them both.

She feels it when Jay starts to vibrate, too. Feels it right through Harry, sees it in his eyes, like someone’s sent a bolt of lightning right up his spine, flicking an off switch in his brain. “Oh fuck,” Harry says, because there’s no way he can resist it or hold back. He’s coming, and she’s coming, breathless and hard. Jay’s soon the only thing holding him up, fucking into him until Jay, too, lets go.

It takes a long time to really get her breath back, her heart pounding, her thighs still wet and hot. She can still hear Harry’s gasping breaths when she does. Jay, of course, just lies and watches them, stroking their hair, Harry’s arms, her breasts, leaving his hand on her belly. There’s a fluttering deep inside her.

She swallows, licking dry lips. “Jesse’s not here, is she?” Harry’s daughter has always been supportive of them, even though Caitlin’s not so much older than her. But she’s not so supportive of her dad and his lovers making this much noise while she’s in the house. Or possibly within a square mile.

“Study date,” Harry says. “With some boy, so probably more of a date date.”

“This early in the morning?” Jay asks.

“You know my Jesse, she’s always so-”

“Quick!” Caitlin and Jay chorus. Caitlin smiles. “Yes, we know.”

Jay speeds out to get them breakfast – four adults in this house and there’s never anything in the fridge. “I hope he put his clothes on first,” Harry says dryly, slipping an arm around her and drawing her close. He kisses her temple. “I love you, Cait.”

She nuzzles his chest, fingers finding the scar there, as they always seem to. “Love you too… You should tell him that more.”

“He knows. He’s always known.”

Jay comes back with Big Belly Burger – juice and a salad for her, burgers and soda for him and Harry. They eat amid blankets on the bed, bantering, touching, half-watching the news.

The light outside is golden, and it always will be.


End file.
